


O Inicio

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E era ali que o destino deles havia sido selado</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Inicio

Ela não engravidava. Diziam que era uma maldição, e obviamente a culpa era dela, não fora mulher suficiente para engravidar. Ela chorava nos ombros do marido, seu maior desejo era um filho, mas eles já haviam tentado de tudo e todos os dias ela ia à igreja pedir por essa benção. Todos os dias há um mês...

Foi quando seu marido soube de um milagreiro... Ou um bruxo, como as pessoas da vizinhança chamavam. Ela recusou nos primeiros dias, mas logo soube que o homem estaria indo embora em poucos dias, e o medo de nunca conseguir seu tão sonhado filho a acometeu. Ela concordou e os dois foram ter com o feiticeiro.

Não precisariam esperar muito, a lua da semana seguinte seria nova, dizia o feiticeiro que era a lua dos inícios. O ritual seria realizado durante a noite, com medo de serem considerados hereges eles escolheram um lugar escondido no centro da floresta.

Mas dizia o feiticeiro que sem uma semente o fruto não teria possibilidade de vingar, então tentaram a semana inteira. Ela esperava que dessa vez não sangrasse no meio da gestação.

E veio à noite do ritual.

Na realidade, nem milagreiro, nem bruxo, o homem não passava de um charlatão, mas para sorte, ou para o azar, do casal havia outra criatura ouvindo preces naquela noite.

Mas essa criatura já não tinha asas.

Fora atraído ali pela energia descontrolada, fruto de uma tentativa de feitiço fajuta realizado por alguém sem dominação, ele conhecia aquele tipo de coisa, estava acostumado. Observara toda a encenação com curiosidade e uma pequena ideia despontou em sua mente, em meio a tantas outras que lhe davam a fama de insano.

Nenhum dos humanos percebeu realmente quando aquela energia circundou o casal nu, em meio a seu ato, muito menos quando ela se instalou no ventre da mulher.

O demônio saiu sem ser visto, imaginando o que aconteceria de agora em diante, gostaria de descobrir, se realmente se lembrasse dessa pequena experiência.

E foi ali que tudo começou, e não no parto como muitos julgaram mais tarde, depois que a mulher desfaleceu ao dar a luz à criança. Crianças, porque desde o primeiro momento, não era apenas um ser a habitar aquele pequeno corpo, talvez nenhum dos dois tivesse consciência disso ainda, mas teriam de se suportar pelo resto de suas vidas.


End file.
